My Heart Will Go On
by Solitary Shadows
Summary: Kai, a first class passenger aboard the Titanic, is going to America to be married to his fiancé, Tala. He never knew that along the way, a certain third class passenger could make him re-think about getting married. KxR
1. All Aboard the Titanic

A/N: Okay in Language class, we're learning about the Titanic and stuff. We read books about it, researched it on the internet, and we even watched clips from the movie. When we were at the part where the ship was sinking, I thought for SURE I saw Rei on one of the lifeboats! And that's what inspired me on writing this! Okie onward with this story!

_Summary:_ Kai, a first class passenger aboard the Titanic, is going to America to be married to his fiancé Tala . He never knew that along the way, a raven-haired boy could make him re-think about getting married. KaixRei

Rating: PG-13. Since the movie was rated PG-13, I'll keep it like that n.n

Disclaimer: Hell no, I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also don't own Titanic, and I also don't own the song (My Heart Will Go On belongs to Celine Dion)

**MY HEART WILL GO ON: CHAPTER ONE – ALL ABOARD THE TITANIC**

It was April 10, 1912. The Titanic, one of the largest ship ever build, was about to begin her maiden voyage to America. There were people scattered everywhere, some were preparing to board, while the others just wanted to bid farewell. But in all the commotion, a limo slowly came to a stop in front of the Titanic

The driver stepped out of the driver seat and walked to the back of the limo. He opened the door, allowing a two-toned hair man to step out. Once he was out of the limo, Kai stared up at the Titanic. It wasn't as big as he thought it would've been. Someone then tapped him on the shoulders, and he turned around to face none other then his grandfather, Voltaire.

"So Kai, what do you think of her? Isn't she big?" Voltaire asked.

Kai turned away from his grandfather and continued staring at the ship. "It's just as big as any of the other ships we've been on."

Voltaire slightly chuckled and said calmly, "Now Kai, the Titanic is a special ship. This ship is the ship that will lead you to your new life. Actually, our new life. We're going to start over in America, where you were to be married to Tala, right?" Kai rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, Tala."

On Kai's last trip to America, he met a young man named Tala. Tala was as rich as rich can get. He owned his own estate, and was planning to buy the whole state of New York. His parents had died and left him with a ton of money. Kai had bumped into Tala when he was looking around Tala's estate. Voltaire and Tala's parents were close friends, so Kai and Voltaire had free access to enter Tala's property.

Tala immediately fell in love with Kai after they talked with each other, but Kai had no interest in him whatsoever. Voltaire figured out Tala's little crush and thought that this was the opportunity that he was waiting for. Voltaire was bankrupted, his toy company was going down and he still had to pay for all the bills that he hadn't paid for yet. He was planning on getting Kai to marry Tala to solve all his financial problems.

Voltaire talked to Kai about it, but Kai didn't like the idea. He wanted marry someone who he truly loved, not marry someone just for their money. But he understood why his grandfather wanted him to marry Tala. If he did, then they wouldn't suffer so much anymore. Kai agreed, and that was that. Kai and Tala were engaged. But Kai and Voltaire had to go back and finish some business. Now that they're business was done, they were going back to America.

"Come on Kai, let's board the ship." Voltaire said. Kai nodded and started walking up the ramp while the driver started putting their bags in the delivery car.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

To many people, the Titanic was the ship of their dreams. To me, it was the ship that was taking me to my nightmare. Bringing me to America to be married to someone who I don't even care for. We had spent a lot of money for a first class ticket, but Voltaire told me not to worry, that when we're finally in America we won't have to worry about money anymore. I feel so much like a puppet.

As I walked up the ramp to the Titanic, I couldn't help but look down at all those people that were just there to wave good-bye. I envied them, even though I knew they envied me. What was so great about Titanic anyways? Sure, it was pretty big and was known as the "unsinkable" ship, but was it all worth it? Cruising on the biggest ship man-kind have ever made, but then later on regret ever getting on and starting a new life in America?

I just don't know if this was just a good idea anymore.

**End Kai's P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V**

While Kai and Voltaire were already inside the Titanic, a raven-haired boy stood in line waiting to get on the ship. "Gosh…" Rei muttered. "Do they seriously have to check your hair for lice!" Rei was a third class passenger, having to sell almost all of his possessions just to get a ticket. The only thing he had left were the clothes on his back, and the high hopes of starting a better life in America with his cousin, Lee, who was already in America. A/N: third class passengers had to be checked for lice before boarding the ship

Lee had written Rei postcards from Maine, telling Rei all the wonderful things America had. All the food, the better jobs, the fun opportunities, Rei just HAD to go live in America. But the thing was, Rei didn't have any money at all. So he decided to do the same thing Lee did that got him enough money to go to America, selling everything he owned. In the end, he had enough money to buy a third class ticket.

Ten minutes later, Rei approached the beginning of line. "Excuse me sir, may we ask you to untie your hair?" a crew member asked. Rei sighed and slid his hair ribbon off. The raven hair cascaded down the 16 year olds body. The crew member's eyes widened as he stared at the massive amount of hair.

Rei tapped his foot and growled, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to check to see if I have lice?" The crew member looked away from Rei's hair and to Rei's face. "Huh? Oh yes, that's right." He went up to Rei's hair and started to separate it. He took a couple strands of hair and looked at it carefully, then putted it down when he was sure there wasn't a sign of lice.

Rei turned to look at the crew member and asked, "What's your name?" The crew member looked at Rei and answered, "Bryan. And what's yours?"

"Rei."

"Rei, is it? Well, Rei, you sure got a lot of hair. Ever thought of cutting it?" Bryan asked. Rei turned away from Bryan and replied, "No…and I'm never intending to. I like my hair." Bryan nodded and whispered, "I see…"

The two stood in silence, Bryan looking through Rei's hair, while Rei stared at the Titanic. _'She's really big.' _Rei thought. _'This is like a dream come true.' _

As Bryan letted go of the last strand of Rei's hair, he looked up at Rei, who seemed mesmerized by the ship. Bryan smiled and said, "She's pretty, isn't she?" Rei nodded, never taking his eyes off the Titanic.

Bryan then placed his hand on Rei's shoulder and said, "You better get going. I still have to check thousands of people's hair. Wish we could chat some more, but it's really not easy having a job like this." Rei nodded and quickly ran up the ramp leading to the 3rd class dorms.

"_I can't believe it…"_ Rei thought. _"My dream has come true…I'm going to America. Wait for me Lee, your little cousin's coming!"_

* * *

Miya: Hm…not so much excitement in this chapter…but I PROMISE the next chapters are going to get better! Yeah…it's only the first chapter (-.-) Just you wait! The next chapter is where Kai and Rei meet! Except…HOW are they going to meet!Don't worry, I won't let Kai try to kill himself like Rose did in the movie…it's something totally different. This whole story is different from the movie, cuz I don't want to copy the movie you know. It'll make it totally boring for those who already watched it (-.-)

Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are highly welcomed! I like it when people tell me their opinions, even if they are mean. It's okay if you flame, I'll just learn from my mistakes! Thanks again!


	2. Where We First Met

Miya: Hello, again! Sorry for the long update! I couldn't think of anything to write! But this chapter, eh. I don't know. We'll meet the brother-sister duo! They'll play an important role later on, and thanks for the reviews! Oh, yeah, we meet Kai too! wink

**Lil-inu:** Haha…okay… sweat drops But you okay! You're dead! Heehee thanks!

**LuV2Writ3:** Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it n.n

**Gatem-sama:** Yes, I shall update! Hmm…that's a pretty good idea! I'm thinking about it, since I had other ideas, but I'll get back to ya! Thanks for the idea! n.n

**Phoenix-forever:** Thank-you! Yeah and a promise is a promise! Thanks for reviewing!

**Zutsu:** Awww…thankies! Yeah I kinda figured out that it would've been boring…I mean you could've just watched the movie, then read something EXACTLY like it and say, "Oh…how boring." Thanks for the review!

**Crystal-Anime-Fairy:** Haha I know! The name Miya rocks! XD Yeah, that's so cool, we have the same name! Wondering who, eh? Well…who said I was going to kill them…but who said I was not? Dun know…thanks for reviewing, Miya! haha

**Zeto:** Thanks! I'm continuing!

**Kiko cat:** Haha…glad you're liking it! No one ever likes what I write. Hm…am I going to kill them at the end? Can't answer that yet…it's a secret XD

**Platinum Rei:** Thanks so much! Hehe I'm continuing for ya! Haha once again, can't tell you if I'm gonna kill them (I might, I might not), but thanks for being my first reviewer!

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN IT. If I did, I'd make Tyson lose every single stupid battle he fought, then make Rei the main character and the champion. Plus, I'll pair Mariah up with Lee, just to make me happy )

**MY HEART WILL GO ON: CHAPTER TWO - WHERE WE FIRST MET**

"Room 215…216…217…AHA! Here it is, Room 218!" Rei thought to himself as he searched for his room. The door was opened ajar, so he peaked inside. There were 2 people already in there, one male and one female. The male was sleeping on one of the bottom bunks, while the female was unpacking.

The female noticed that there were eyes watching them, so she yelled, "Hey, you! If you're a peeping tom then you're in the wrong place pal. Go check the restrooms." Rei blinked, and then blushed. "No, you got me all wrong! I'm your new room mate, ya see…" Rei said, pushing the door completely open.

The girl observed him for a moment, looking from his head to his toe. "Oh…I'm sorry. My name's Julia." she said, bringing out her hand. Rei took it and replied, "Yeah. I'm Rei."

"Nice to meet you. That's my brother, Raul." Julia said, motioning her arms to where the male was sleeping. The mention of this name made Raul's eyes flutter open. He glanced at his sister, then his eyes moved over to Rei.

"Sis, who's he?" Raul mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of his eye. Julia giggled and said, "Gosh Raul. We just got on and you're already sleeping."

Raul muttered, "Julia, you didn't answer my question. Who's he?" Raul pointed to Rei, who was busy unpacking.

"Oh. That's Rei, our new roommate. Say hello to him."

Raul sat up on his bunk and said softly, "Hello, Rei." Rei turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, hey. You're Raul, right?" Rei asked. Raul timidly nodded and turned pink. He didn't like meeting new people, it made him have butterflies in his stomach. Plus, he was really quiet and shy, which made it harder for him to actually get to meet new people.

Rei noticed the tint of pink on Raul's face. He leaned over to Julia's ear and whispered, "I think he doesn't like me."

"No…he's just really shy. Don't worry, he'll come to like you." Julia whispered back. Rei just simply said "Oh" and walked up to Raul's bed. He sat down next to him and brought out his hand.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." Rei said calmly. Raul hesitated. He turned to look at his sister, who gave a small nod and mouthed the words, "Just shake his hand, damn it." Raul slowly and carefully brought his hand into view, and then gently took Rei's hand.

Rei smiled. "See…I told ya I wouldn't bite." Raul smiled back, looking up into Rei's golden eyes. "Yeah…"

There was an awkward moment of silence, neither one of them knowing what to say next, until Rei noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to Raul's bedside, where the object that caught his attention rested on the wall.

"Oh…Raul…that thing…" Rei said, pointing to the object. Raul turned around to where Rei was pointing and smiled.

"Yes? It's a guitar, Rei. Its sounds like that's your first time seeing one." Raul walked up to it and picked it up. He then walked over to Rei and handed it to him.

Rei gently took the guitar and held it. He looked up at Raul and said, "No…I've actually seen guitars before…and actually played it…it's just that it's been a pretty long time since I got to hold one of these." He played a soft melodic tune, which filled the room with a peaceful sound.

Raul lips curved into a small grin. He turned to look at Julia, who in return grinned back.

"Rei…?" Julia asked, turning away from Raul.

Rei looked up from the guitar and replied, "Yes?"

"Where are you heading after you finish unpacking?"

Rei thought for a moment and answered, "I don't know…why?"

Julia simply said, "Oh, nothing…why don't you come join me in Raul outside on the deck? Thought we might all need some…air…after being cooped up in this small room for half and hour already."

"Oh, that'd be great!" Rei smiled and handed the guitar back to Raul. He stood up and wiped his hands on his shirt, then headed for the door.

"Whoa! Wait up Rei! You might be done, but we're not!" Raul exclaimed. Rei turned around and said, "How about you guys meet me up there? I'm seriously going to suffocate if I stay in here for another minute."

"But-"

"Just let him go, Raul. You can't make him stay. He has his own free will, you know." Julia said. Raul looked at his sister and nodded.

"Go on Rei. We'll meet you there."

"Thanks Julia."

He headed out the door and down the crowded hallways. There were still many people trying to find their rooms, which made it difficult for him to find the stairway leading to the deck.

"Ah shit…if I knew there were this many people I'd wait for those two to finish…" he thought as he tried to push through the crowd. "Ack…it's harder to breath out here than it was in there!"

When he finally got through, the staircase came into view. He jogged up to the bow (or deck, whichever), where he found a couple people up there already.

"Fresh air at last!" he breathed. He walked over to the propellers and leaned over. Dolphins started to jump up and back in the water. One dolphin, however, popped its head from under the water and stared up at Rei.

Rei laughed and whispered under his breath, "This is amazing…" He looked up from the water, then stared straight ahead.

"I wonder if I could see the Statue of Liberty…" he thought. "Nah…"

Just then, he heard his name being called.

"REI!"

He turned his head and saw Bryan running up towards him.

"Oh, hey Bryan! What's up?" Rei asked.

"Ah, nothing much, just making sure everyone enjoys there first day."

"I see…"

The wind blew softly against their faces. Rei's loose ponytail gently swayed in the breeze, his eyes now focusing back on the water. His golden orbs sparkled with the water, as if speaking with the dolphins in their own little language.

Bryan cocked his head to the side and said, "So I see you got too lazy to put you're hair up decently, huh?"

Rei's glistening eyes met with Bryan's and answered, "Come on, it would've been a pain to put it back up again. Besides, I didn't have a brush or comb with me. Plus people were pushing and shoving so I didn't have a lot of time."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, a female voice yelled, "REIIII!" Rei turned around and saw Julia and Raul slowly jogging up to Bryan and him.

"Rei! Sorry we took so long!" Raul apologized. "It was because JULIA had to take a long time sorting out her underwear by color."

Julia blushed and playfully hit Raul on the back. "Whatever! YOU were the one who asked for 10 more minutes of sleep!"

"Yeah right!"

Bryan laughed and Rei giggled. Julia and Raul both blushed, then looked up at Bryan.

"I'm sorry…I don't think we've met yet…" Raul said politely.

Bryan smiled and shook his head. "No, we haven't. I'm Bryan."

"I'm Raul, and this is my sister, Julia."

"Nice to meet you two." Bryan and Raul shook hands, then Bryan looked over at Julia.

"I'm seriously not suppose to give 3rd class passengers so much respect, but I guess you guys are an exception." He took Julia's hand and placed a light kiss on it.

Julia turned scarlet and stuttered, "H-hey! W-w-what does th-that suppose to mean! So you're s-saying we're not as good as those f-f-first class passengers!"

Bryan just smiled and looked down at his watch. "Oh, look at the time! I was supposed to be patrolling the 1st class area 5 minutes ago!" He turned away from them and waved bye, then disappeared down the stairs.

"The nerve of that guy!" Julia yelled. Raul gently patted her shoulder and whispered, "Calm down, calm down." Julia turned to look at Raul and shouted, "Calm down! Did you not hear him clearly! He made fun of us! He was _comparing_ us!"

Raul narrowed his eyebrows and said, "Julia! Come on, you've got to face the fact once in your life! They're richer than we are! That's why we're third class, Julia! That's the only stupid reason why they get more respect then we do! All people care about are money these days, and if we don't got money, then we don't got respect!"

Julia looked down and whispered, "I know…but when we get to America, we're going to be rich! We're going to have jobs and make a lot of money! Then we'll finally get to call our selves first class."

"Yeah…we're just going to have to be patient, Julia."

Julia nodded and looked at Rei and apologized. "I'm really sorry for having to yell. Now, let's do what we came up here to do." She then joined Rei on the propellers, and Raul came in shortly.

"Look, sis, dolphins!" Raul exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the creatures that were swimming below them.

"Aww…how cute!" Julia said. Some of the dolphins stared up at her and squeaked. She giggled and whispered, "Hey there little fellas, how ya doing?" The dolphins squeaked again and buried their heads under the water.

Rei laughed, but then stopped when he heard people talking. He turned to the direction where the voices were coming from and saw 3 people on the other side of the bow. One of them was Bryan, and the two others he didn't know. One of them was a really old guy, while the other one looked as if he was just older than Rei by 2 or 3 years.

Rei tapped on Julia's shoulder and whispered, "Hey, who are they?" He pointed to the two people who Bryan was talking to.

"Probably some first class snobs." she answered, not really paying attention to who Rei was talking about.

Rei shook his head. Getting an exact answer from Julia was harder than he thought.

"Oh, those two? That's Voltaire and Kai Hiwatari." Raul replied for his sister. "They're some of the richest people in the whole continent of Europe. Heard they got bankrupt though. Probably going to America to find some decent jobs."

"Hm, I see…but I thought Bryan was suppose to be patrolling the first class area…" said Rei.

"Well, if those Hiwataris asked for him to talk with them, then surely he would have to. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be giving them 'respect'…" Raul replied.

Rei just nodded, then stared back at Bryan and the Hiwataris. The younger Hiwatari looked depressed, his crimson eyes staring blankly out to sea.

"That's probably Kai…" Rei thought to himself.

Bryan and Voltaire were talking, while all Kai did was listen.

"I'm expecting to arrive in America in 5-8 days. We have a wedding to attend, isn't that right, Kai?" Voltaire said in his husky voice.

Kai stared down in the water and mumbled, "Yeah…"

Bryan bowed his head and said, "Don't worry sir! We'll arrive on the date you request, sir!"

Voltaire grinned and replied, "Good…"

Kai simply replied with a "Hn" and was about to walk away when Voltaire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai, my boy, where do you think you're going? We still have a lot of things to discuss."

Kai roughly shoved Voltaire's hand off and yelled, "Discuss my ass! I'm tired, now leave me alone!"

When Kai turned around, his eyes met with golden ones. Rei had been staring at him all this time, never looking away. For a second, the two boys stared at each other, neither of them moving, until Kai blushed red and started to run.

"Dammit! What if that kid heard everything we said! Oh my god this is so embarrassing…" Kai thought while running. He stopped to catch his breath and whispered, "This is all so stupid…"

Outside on the bow, Rei's heart was thumping furiously against his chest.

"Those eyes…they were so scary…" Rei thought.

Raul noticed Rei's hand on his heart and said, "Hey, are you okay?" Rei turned too look at Raul and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." But somewhere in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about those fierce, red, eyes.

* * *

Miya: Okay, they didn't exactly MEET, but they saw each other for the first time, right? Haha, well review please! I love reading them, and especially responding to them! 


End file.
